Un Final Feliz
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Historia de RakuxTsugumi. El tiempo lo dira todo... o al menos parte de ella. Lean esta hermoso jejejeje o bueno eso pienso yo.


_**Los personajes de Nisekoi son de propiedad **_**de ****Naoshi Komi****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Posiblemente el tiempo lo diga todo….. O al menos parte de ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_.Hace seis años…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Me gustas.- dijo en susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase._

_-Tú también me gustas.- respondí inmediatamente y sin perder el detalle de su hermoso rostro vi como trataba de cubrir su rostro con esos cabellos azulados que tanto amo verlos todos los días._

_-Idiota.- me dijo apenas sintió mis manos recorrer su cintura, atrayéndola lentamente hacia mí._

_-Lo sé, sé que soy un idiota pero esto es diferente, ahora soy tu idiota.- dije y antes de que me respondiera, pose mi labios en los suyos, fue tan relajante, chispas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo con cada segundo que permanecía junto a ella, era tonta al principio, al igual que yo, después de todo, este era el primer beso que le daba a la mujer de mis sueños._

_No supe cuánto tiempo nos tomó estar ahí, de esa forma, sin movernos, no lo sé, talvez ya llevemos un par de horas ahí arriba, es posible que aquella fiesta que se hizo a mi nombre se esté preguntando de el donde estoy._

_La verdad no me preocupa, después de todo no estoy solo, tengo a una hermosa chica capaz de defenderse._

_-R-raku.- me llamo tímidamente, después de tanto tiempo aun le cuesta llamarme de esa forma.- deberíamos regresar, Kirisaki de seguro estará buscándome… y a ti también.- dijo preocupada mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche._

_-Ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué ponerte así, la relación en la que estuve con ella siempre fue y estará llena de mentiras.- le dije con el propósito de tranquilizarla._

_- lo s-se pero, aun siento que esto que hacemos está mal.- me dijo con temor en las palabras._

_-Seishiro.- le dije mientras que con la mano izquierda tomaba su rostro y la hacía verme a los ojos.-llevamos saliendo por casi medio año y te lo dije desde un principio, no importa que problemas tendremos que afrontar por mantener lo nuestro, are hasta lo imposible y con ello mi vida para hacerte feliz todos los días, no importan los riesgos yo siempre estaré ahí para ti….siempre._

_-Lo juras?.- me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se comenzaban a teñir de escarlata._

_-Lo juro.- le dije sin vacilar y completamente sincero mientras que sin darme cuenta me termino por darme un abrazo._

_Sentí su rostro golpear mi pecho, su respiración agitarse y sus cálidas manos rodearme la espalda asiendo del abrazo mucho más fuerte._

_-Idiota.- me dijo pero no respondí.- si das tu vida por nosotros, entonces jamás hubo un nosotros._

_La mire extrañado._

_-A que te refieres?.- pregunte con interés._

_-Que sin ti no soy nadie, y sin mi tu tampoco lo serás, así que no digas eso porque si tu no estas yo tampoco estaré.- me dijo mientras que de su rostro pude ver el brillo de una lagrima caer por su mejilla._

_Le sonreí._

_-Entonces, ambos luchemos por nuestra felicidad, te parece?.- le dije convencido mientras tomaba su rostro para volver a besarla._

_-Si.- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas que hubiera podido ver._

_Al final ambos regresamos a la fiesta en la que se encontraban todos celebrando el fin de nuestros tres años en la preparatoria._

_Esa noche fue completamente inolvidable._

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_...Hace cinco años y medio…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Sei me podrías ayudar!.- llame mientras cargaba varias cajas en mis manos, incapaz de resistir un poco más._

_De repente sentí como el peso disminuía rápidamente._

_Y entonces la vi._

_-Deberías sentirte mal porque una chica se más fuerte que tu.- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que yo solo hice un puchero con el rostro y comenzaba a reír ante ello._

_-No me culpes, además estas cajas pesan demasiado.- me excuse mientras que comenzaba a irritarme del solo ver como ella los cargaba con una sola mano._

_Me cruce de manos jugando el papel de novio molesto._

_-Decías?.- pregunto con diversión mientas se adentraba a la casa, ante ello solo bufe y tome las cajas que faltaban y camine asta poder alcanzarla._

_Cinco minutos después…._

_-Vaya, padre no jugaba con aquello de que me sentiría como en casa.- dije observando cada detalle de la casa mientras escuchaba como alguien ponía a hervir un poco de agua._

_-Quieres un poco de te amor.- me dijo desde la cocina, sonreí cuando escuche aquella última palabra._

_-Si.- le dije mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo en el cómodo sofá de aquella gran sala._

_Solté un leve suspiro al aire recordando lo acontecido los últimos meses._

_La cara de todos cuando supieron que estaba completamente enamorado de Seishiro y más cuando también supieron que ella estaba igual que yo._

_Al principio la única que lo tomo mal fue Marika, después de todo, todos sabían que ella estaba completamente enamorada de mí, aunque yo no, aun no lo ha aceptado del todo pero ha respetado mi decisión y ahora se encuentra estudiando cocina con la esperanza de que algún día se gane mi corazón a base del estómago. A Seishiro le molesto que aun siguiera actuando de esa forma._

_Reí divertido._

_Chitoge se deprimió un poco, fue una sorpresa para mí y para ella descubrir que ella si estaba enamorada de mí, Tsugumi se sintió mal y quiso terminar lo nuestro, pero al final Chitoge y yo la convencimos de lo contrario, al final acepto lo nuestro con una sincera sonrisa, ella estudia en américa junto con su Madre sobre el manejo de empresas, quiere cumplir su sueño y ser exitosa como lo es su Madre._

_Sonreí tristemente._

_Kosaki, quien fue la chica de la cual estuve enamorado por casi dos años, entendió nuestra situación y al final nos terminó por felicitar, aunque creo que por un momento creí ver tristeza en sus ojos, tiempo después me confeso que ella también estaba enamorada de mí, fue una sorpresa pero al final supimos que lo nuestro jamás hubiera sido posible, se ha hecho dueña de la repostería de su familia y vive con la ayuda de su hermana y madre._

_Sonreí con nostalgia recordando los deliciosos dulces que hace ella y su familia._

_Haru, la hermana menor de Kosaki se me declaro poco después de que hiciera público lo mío con Tsugumi, aún no se rinde y se ha hecho la mejor amiga de Marika, y quiere estudiar cocina una vez que termine la preparatoria._

_Bufe algo molesto y divertido._

_Yui-nee también resulto estar enamorada de mí, esto me hizo cuestionar el hecho de darles la razón a todos mis compañeros por ser ridículamente afortunado, ella lo acepto con rapidez, ahora está de vuelta a China para seguir con el negocio familiar._

_Sonreí de manera nostálgica._

_Claude, ese fue un hueso duro de roer, tuve que ser su esclavo por una semana, semana en donde demostré el amor que sentía por su hija, al final acepto nuestra relación, pero creo que ayudo el hecho de que varios le seguimos echando a la cara el que jamás se diera cuenta que su amado hijo resultase una hermosa hija._

_Sonreí complacido._

_-En que piensas?.- me pregunto mientas depositaba una taza de té en la pequeña mesa de enfrente mío._

_-Nada.- respondí.- estaba descansando._

_Ella me miro desconfiada._

_- mmm si?.- pregunte algo curioso de la forma en la que mantenía su mirada en mí._

_Ella se sonrojo levemente._

_-Aun no lo as echo.- me dijo mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo._

_-Que cosa?.- pregunte extrañado._

_Ella me miro nuevamente y entonces hablo._

_-Aun no me has besado.- me dijo en susurro, sonreí al ver como desviaba su mirada y evitaba que nuestros ojos chocasen._

_-Cierto._

_Después de eso que dije, pasaron horas antes de que dejáramos de besarnos, cabe decir que tuve una exhausta noche._

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_Hace dos años…..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mis piernas estaban dando todo lo que podía._

_Hace apenas una meses que termine la universidad y poco después me convertí en un servidor público._

_Mi sueño hecho realidad junto a lo mujer de mis sueños._

_Ambos decidimos dejar la adrenalina aun lado._

_Ella trabaja en una guardería, le encantan los niños y más aún cuando tengamos los nuestros._

_Escuche que nuestros amigos también han cumplido sus sueños._

_Chitoge es ahora la directora y dueña de la empresa de su madre, escuche que pronto se va a casar._

_Kosaki ha abierto nuevas sucursales y se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en la sociedad, actualmente sale con un excompañero nuestro._

_Marika al final se rindió, tiene un programa de cocina muy exitoso, lleva casi un año de casada y espera un hijo._

_Yui-nee se ha vuelto muy importante en ambas naciones, no escucho mucho acerca de ella pero padre me ha dicho que está casada y tiene a dos hijos. Uno lleva mi nombre._

_Haru actualmente estudia administración, quiere ayudar más a su familia y hasta hace poco me hizo saber que aún no se ha rendido, he escuchado que conoció a alguien._

_Ruri y Shuu son una pareja recién casada, no conozco los detalles del cómo se formó su relación pero me han informado desde su luna de miel que son completamente felices._

_Mire mi mano y sonreí de ver el anillo en mi mano._

_Llevamos casados poco más de un año._

_Creo que se durmieron mis piernas en esos momentos, pero eso no me impido de llegar al hospital en donde se encontraba mi esposa._

_Ese fue otro día completamente inolvidable._

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_Actualmente._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he de decir que en todo ese tiempo fue como vivir alegrías todos los días.

Tuve una hermosa hija y pronto cumplirá dos años.

No he dejado de amar a mi esposa y en ningún momento nos hemos separado.

Ella es mi sol y mi luna.

La diosa de mis sueños.

Ella es todo para mí.

He ido de vacaciones a un lugar conocido por mi familia.

Un bosque lleno de naturaleza, de paz y tranquilidad.

Y un rio en donde ya van varias veces en las que nos hemos divertido tanto en familia como en pareja.

Al final todo nos ha salido bien.

-Papa!.- escuche la dulce y delicada voz de mi hija llamarme desde la casa.

-Si! Sucede algo Saku?.-pregunte con malicia, a mi hija no le gusta que le diga así, increíblemente resulto ser alguien muy lista y madura a su corta y temprana edad.

Deje de reir cuando su expresión parecía de la de alguien asustada.

-Sucede algo?.- pregunte algo asustado, pero me sorprendí de verla correr rápidamente hacia mí.

-Mami, mami dice que necesita ir al hospital, no sé porque comenzó a actuar raro de repente, pero me ha dicho que ya es hora de ir a por mi hermano, aun no entiendo que haría mi hermano en un hospital.- No necesito repetírmelo dos veces, la tome de la cintura e hice que se subiera a mi espalda.

Escuche que el sonido del auto.

Sonreí, sigue siendo muy temeraria.

Corrí hasta llegar al garaje, la encontré recostada en la parte trasera del auto, subí a Sakura al asiento del copiloto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez.

Y puse el acelerador en marcha.

No tardamos en llegar, me atendieron a mí y a mi hija después de que llevaron a Tsugumi a cuidados intensivos.

Todo resulto salir de maravilla durante el parto.

Tuve a mi primer hijo varón y Saku no para de verlo, dice que parece una niña.

Reí un poco.

Fue fascinante verla cargar nuevamente a un hijo nuestro.

Y ese día supe que no podría ser mejor.

Tuvimos lo que siempre quisimos.

_Un Final Feliz._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Hace casi siete años…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Gracias de nuevo.- dije sinceramente a mi acompañante._

_-N-no t-tienes p-porque decir-_

_-No digas que no mereces eso, mereces eso y mucho más de mi parte.- dije algo molesto._

_Ella solo me miro sorprendida, y por un momento creí ver una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo había visto una vez y eso apenas casi un año._

_-N-no c-creas q-que a-alagarme me h-hace feliz.- me dijo completamente nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo._

_Y entonces hice lo mismo._

_Era completamente hermoso, las estrellas brillaban mucho más que en cualquier otro día. No supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos a ver las estrellas pero por lo que demostraban las calles completamente vacías, ya era muy tarde._

_Pero aun así no dije nada, no supe la razón o el porqué, solo quería estar más tiempo con ella, entonces recordé lo de esta tarde, estuve… estuve a punto de morir, sino fuera porque ella me salvara, ahora no estaría aquí con ella admirando la hermosa noche._

_Unos enemigos de mi familia intentaron asesinarme, pero antes de que cumplieran su trabajo, una luz me salvo, un brillo, un relámpago cruzo rápidamente por mis ojos y lo único que vi, fue a Tsugumi enfrente de mí, con todos aquellos hombres en el suelo, completamente inconscientes._

_Fue ahí cuando una idea cruzo por mi cabeza._

_Algo nuevo despertó, algo completamente diferente._

_Así que quise averiguar que era aquello que sentía._

_-Tsu-Seishiro.- la llame, ella solo volteo a verme, parecía más roja de lo normal, talvez por el hecho de que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar que cuando quedamos completamente esposados, talvez, talvez no._

_-Que quieres, Ichijo.- me dijo con una voz que trataba de esconder su incomodidad._

_-Me preguntaba si tú, si tuuuu emmmm como te lo digo…..-no sabía si estaba completamente rojo o no pero por primera vez daba gracias a la oscuridad de la noche._

_-Dilo de una vez.-me dijo algo molesta._

_-Tienes algo que hacer este viernes?.- y ahí está, al fin lo dije, pero por su expresión en su rostro pareció no entender._

_-Eh no, acaso debo decirte todo lo que ago.- dijo desafiante mientras solo negaba nervioso con las manos._

_-Solo quería saber si, si tu q-querías i-ir c-conmigo a emmm no sé, al c-cine?.- dije mientras que me trataba de cubrir._

_Ella solo me miro como si de un bicho se tratase pero después de unos cuantos segundos vi como su rostro parecía arder._

_-Q-que t-tratas d-de h-hacer I-ichijo!.- me dijo completamente nerviosa y roja como la sangre._

_-N-no piense mal, solo quería devolverte el favor de esta tarde.-dije completamente asustado y sudaba por doquier._

_Se detuvo antes de darme un golpe, pareció sumida en sus pensamientos durante un par de minutos, su rostro pasaba de la palidez hasta tornar carmín tan rápido que creí que estaba enferma o algo así, pero al final se detuvo y me dijo._

_-A las seis está bien.- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su departamento._

_Jure ver una sonrisa cuando se daba la vuelta._

_Quede parado unos segundos antes de reaccionar._

_Corrí hasta ella, no quería que fuera sola._

_Se molestó, me pego y se tranquilizó._

_Solo recuerdo despertar en su departamento al día siguiente._

_Sonreí pero entonces recordé que aún sigo yendo a la escuela y entonces fue cuando volví a mi rutina de siempre._

_Solo que un significativo cambio ese día._

_Solo esperaba encontrarme con ella otra vez y al día siguiente y al día siguiente. No sé por qué pero solo del pensarlo comenzaba a sonreír._

_Entonces supe que ese día._

_Sería el comienzo de algo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eh que tal, les traigo a mi pareja favorita de la serie de Nisekoi.**_

_**No sé a ustedes pero a mí me ha fascinado.**_

_**Estuve muy entretenido con esto.**_

_**Ah, pasen a leerse mi otra historia que es un cossgrover de Nisekoi con Beelzebub, esta loquísimo esa historia jajajajajaja.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Se despide TheDarckAngel.**_

_**Byebye.**_

_**¿Reviews?.**_


End file.
